


I want you around

by chilibabie07



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson Feels, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve is still Captain America, Supportive Bucky Barnes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, as he should, but retired, no Hydra, sam gets flowers and kisses from steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chilibabie07/pseuds/chilibabie07
Summary: “Hi,” Steve mumbles where he, as always,  is hiding his face in Sam’s neck.Sam clings to him just as much, arms tightening a bit now. “Hey, Stevie,” he whispers back.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Marvel Undercover 2020





	I want you around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cinni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinni/gifts).



> This is a fic written for the Marvel Undercover Fest. The prompt was S61: "I want you around" by Snoh Aalegra. Prompter is the wonderful Cinni! I hope you enjoy this litte fic full of SamSteve being in love. I had so much fun and feels writing this! I listened to the prompt song on repeat while writing and this is the outcome.
> 
> Fic title by the song of the same name by Snoh Aalegra.
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Steve nervously paces in front of the brownstone. He’s supposed to pick Sam up for their weekly date at 5PM. 

Ever since they started dating about six months ago, they’ve tried to go on at least one date per week. But since Steve was nervous and also wanted to get flowers before coming here, he had left his own home earlier than usual. He told himself he was accounting for the potential waiting time at the flower shop, when in reality he was too nervous to stay at home anymore. And since he was the only customer at the flower shop, he’s now standing in front of the house where Sam rooms with his best friend, Bucky. It was actually Bucky who told Steve which flowers to get, after sending ten laughing emojis in response to Steve’s panicked message. 

So now he stands here, fifteen minutes early, flowers in one hand, the other shoved deep into the pocket of his jacket. He isn’t sure if he should ring the bell now and wait inside their apartment. But Sam said he’ll meet him outside at five, so he doesn’t. Then he remembers the flowers. He doesn’t think they would survive a trip to the restaurant he chose and back again. They need water and a vase. 

Steve takes a step towards the front door, when it opens and Sam shuffles out. The door clicks shut softly behind him. Steve can’t help when his mouth falls open in awe. Sam’s wearing dark grey skinny jeans and a burgundy bomber jacket over a simple olive green shirt. He looks incredibly good and yet very soft at the same time. Steve has the urge to wrap his arms around him and tuck his face into Sam’s neck and never leave.

He doesn’t realize he’s been walking towards Sam until he stands right in front of him, noses nearly touching, so close are they. Luckily, he remembers about the flowers just in time so they’re not squished between them when he wraps his arms around Sam in a tight hug. He hasn’t seen him in a few weeks; a long mission taking up most of his time. He feels bad because Sam’s vacation started a week ago, when he was still away, and they were supposed to go to Norway for two weeks of quiet and calm and just _them_. 

“Hi,” Steve mumbles where he, as always, is hiding his face in Sam’s neck. 

Sam clings to him just as much, arms tightening a bit now. “Hey, Stevie,” he whispers back. 

They stay there for a few minutes, making up for the lost weeks by holding on to each other tightly.

“I’m sorry,” Steve finally breaks the silence with a mumble. “I didn’t know the mission would take so long and I didn’t have a way of contacting you.”

Sam pulls back a bit so he can look at Steve’s face. “You know that it’s not your fault, right?” he says.

Steve nods. “Yeah, but still…” he trails off, probably gets that look on his face he always gets when he’s deep in thought and thinking about doing something stupid. 

Then he shakes himself out of it and replaces it by a blinding smile on his lips. He leans forward to press a soft kiss to Sam’s lips. When he pulls back he retracts the arm holding the flowers from around Sam’s back and holds them between them. 

“Here,” he awkwardly says and looks down at the floor. 

Sam carefully takes the flowers and lifts them up to his face. “They smell so good,” he says. “And they’re so pretty.” He leans up to press a kiss to Steve’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“They’re tulips,” Steve says, face completely red from blushing. “I’m glad you like them.”

“I love them,” Sam says. “I’ll run up quickly to put them in a vase, okay? I’ll be right back and then we can go.”

Steve nods and lets Sam press another kiss to his lips, before he dashes up the stairs and unlocks the door. Steve only has to wait a few minutes, before Sam comes back outside. Once he stands next to Steve again, he takes his hand and intertwines their fingers. 

“Let’s go.”

It’s not a long walk to the small family-run restaurant Steve chose for today. Inside, they’re quickly led to a table near the windows, and a waiter brings them their menus. After ordering, they quietly talk about what Sam did while Steve was gone, and Steve tells him about all the funny things the Avengers got up to while on the mission. It’s not much, but seeing Sam’s eyes crinkle and hearing him laugh when Steve tells him how they all took sharpies and drew more or less artistic things on the Hulk while he was sleeping makes his heart flutter with affection and love. 

He must’ve been staring at Sam with heart-eyes because Sam stops laughing and just smiles back at him, equally wearing heart-eyes. 

“I love you,” Steve says, because he can. 

It’s not the first time they’ve said it, but it’ll never get boring or old. For as long as Steve can, he will always let Sam know that he loves him. 

“I love you, too,” Sam replies. 

He slides his hand across the table and holds onto Steve’s thumb rubbing circles into his palm. Steve smiles softly.

Their moment gets interrupted by the waiter arriving with their food and for a while they eat in silence, but still holding hands on the table. Sam chuckles at Steve’s attempt to cut his steak with one hand and takes pity on him, gives him his other hand back. He uses that time to cut his own food up into bite-sized pieces, and after they’re both done, they go right back to holding hands. 

After dinner, they take a walk through the city, pointing out different things to each other, while holding hands and occasionally sharing kisses. Soon, they arrive back at Sam’s apartment, and, after a long hug that doesn’t seem to end any time soon if Steve has anything to say about it, Sam invites him up and asks him if he wants to stay. Steve agrees immediately, but asks Sam if they can just cuddle and sleep tonight. 

“Yeah, of course, Stevie,” Sam says. 

“I just wanna hold you close,” Steve mumbles shyly. 

Sam makes a comforting noise and pulls him up the stairs with an arm around Steve’s waist.

“Me, too,” he says. 

They’re quiet when they enter the apartment. It’s past midnight already, and they both don’t want to wake up Bucky. To their surprise they find the light in the kitchen on, and Bucky sitting at the counter, wearing a lion onesie and eating ice cream straight from the tub. When he notices them walk in he just waves his spoon dismissively.

“I’m fine,” he says. 

Sam just raises an eyebrow in answer and pointedly looks at the half-empty ice cream tub and back up at Bucky again. 

“I am!” he insists. “The show I was watching just had a sad ending and the next season doesn’t come out until next year, so I have to drown my feelings in ice cream until next year.”

Steve snorts and starts pushing Sam towards his bedroom. “Come on, let’s leave Bucky and his feeling-freezer alone,” he says, while Bucky gasps in mock-offence. 

They bid Bucky a good night and then disappear into Sam’s room. They take turns in the bathroom, Steve getting a spare toothbrush from Sam, and finally they strip down to their boxers and slide under the covers.

Steve immediately pulls Sam back against his chest, arms wrapping around him, fingertips drawing circles into warm skin. “I just wanna big-spoon you,” he mumbles into the nape of Sam’s neck, already halfway to falling asleep.

Sam hums in answer and cuddles back against Steve, pulling the blanket up to his chin. “Good night, Stevie,” Sam whispers.

Soon they both are fast asleep, cuddled close together, holding on tight.

****

The next morning Steve wakes up to an empty bed. He stretches for a moment and then listens intently to the apartment. He can hear someone clatter around in the kitchen, the coffee making going. He throws a glance at the clock on Sam’s nightstand and concludes that it’s Sam making coffee for them both. Bucky is already off to work at the car repair shop. 

Steve gets up and, after a quick trip to the bathroom, joins Sam in the kitchen. He leans against the counter and just watches him for a moment, pouring sugar into Steve’s coffee and milk into his own. 

Then he shuffles over to Steve and places his mug in his hand. Sam pulls them both over to the couch, where he curls up at Steve’s side. 

“Can’t believe you’re not freezing right now,” he grumbles, and pulls the ends of the sweater he’s wearing over his hands.

Steve finds it adorable. “It’s the serum,” he says, like always. He pulls Sam closer, wraps his arms around him and rubs them up and down his back.

Sam hums and after a while Steve looks down and notices that he must’ve fallen asleep at some point because his eyes are closed and his breathing calm and slow. Steve decides to do the same and leans his head against the back of the couch, closing his eyes and dropping off soon after.

He wakes up a while later, still in the same position, to Sam staring at his face with a thoughtful look on his face. “Hm?” Steve makes, and yawns. 

“I was thinking,” Sam hesitantly starts. “If there is a way for you to maybe give me a rough schedule of missions? Or a way to know that you’re not dead?” he asks.

Steve stays quiet for a moment, pulls Sam closer to him. “I wish there was a way. But missions are unpredictable at best,” he says. Then he gets that deep-in-thought look on his face again. “Give me a minute, I’ll be right back,” he says, and presses a quick kiss to Sam’s lips before detangling himself and leaving for the bedroom. 

It really only takes a bit more than a minute, before Steve comes back outside, huge grin on his face. “I just retired,” he says proudly. 

Sam’s mouth falls open and he gapes at Steve. “What?” he manages to get out, not believing what he just heard.

“I called Fury, told him that I was retiring effective immediately,” Steve says and flops down on the couch, pulling Sam on top of him. “No more missions.”

Sam gapes a bit more before leaning down and practically devouring Steve’s mouth with his own. “You’re not gonna disappear for weeks anymore,” he whispers to Steve’s lips and kisses him some more. 

“I’m not,” Steve happily says. “I’m gonna miss it, but I missed you more.”

They spent minutes happily trading kisses back and forth, some chaste and slow, others deep and wet. 

After some time Sam pulls back to stare down at Steve. “What are you gonna do now?” he asks.

“I don’t know yet,” Steve says. “Might get into art again. But first I was thinking we use your last week of vacation and go to Norway?”

As an answer Sam lip-plants on Steve again. “Right now?” he whispers. 

“Right now,” Steve answers.

****

When Bucky comes home that evening, he finds a quickly written note on the counter in the kitchen. It just reads _be back in a week, gone to norway_. He smiles and pins it to the corkboard they have for memories in the hallway. The next day he wakes up to ten selfies, all with Sam and Steve looking happy and relaxed on a stone beach somewhere in Norway. He sends back a simple _you deserve it_. Then he smiles and gets ready for work.


End file.
